


Зарисовка #027 Удивленный

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это было... Крайне неуместно, Куросаки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #027 Удивленный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #027 Shocked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748915) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Примечание автора: я такой олух.

**Гипноз**

Он знал, что это называется "бессовестно пялиться", но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Просто было что-то настолько завораживающее в том, как Тоширо говорил, как его голос становился глубже, а глаза возбужденно сияли, что Ичиго не мог отвести взгляд. 

Они уже какое-то время были друзьями, вполне довольные компанией друг друга, но Ичиго впервые действительно _увидел_ Тоширо лишь час назад, когда капитан согласился помочь ему с кидо. Их встреча была абсолютно невинной; конечно, не совсем в деловом тоне, но это все-таки можно списать на дружбу. Тем не менее, в груди Ичиго как будто заискрился маленький фейерверк. 

Тоширо скользнул на тренировочное поле так нерешительно, словно ожидал, что Ичиго опоздает, либо киданет его. и не появится вовсе. Стоя на противоположной стороне поля, Ичиго понял, что улыбается; тупо лыбится, как ребенок на Рождество. 

Следующие минут двадцать он не мог объяснить дурацкое выражение на своем лице, а Тоширо не спрашивал его на этот счет. Но хватило одного короткого выговора от маленького капитана (слабые навыки Ичиго в кидо уже не лезли ни в какие ворота; он чуть не проделал дыру в крыше десятого отряда), чтобы все в рыжих мозгах встало на свои места. Тугой, пульсирующий узел под сердцем внезапно ослаб, пришли в движение маленькие механизмы, и детали головоломки встали на свои места. 

Ичиго уставился на Тоширо, не осознавая этого, поглощенный эмоциями и легкомысленным желанием наклониться и поцеловать его, потому что - _Господи_ , он хотел этого, ужасно хотел, и не понимал, почему не заметил раньше. Тоширо был невероятным, умным, веселым, саркастичным, но в то же время милосердным и чутким. Они были хорошими друзьями, потому что имели много общего. Но Ичиго искал большего; он хотел знать, какое оно - "большее". Его оглушило желание дотянуться до маленькой руки своей огромной лапищей и сплести их пальцы вместе, притянуть этого гибкого человечка к себе и обнять, поцеловать, поговорить с ним, сделать так много вещей... Он не мог, не мог...

\- Попробуй снова.

Голос Тоширо вплыл в его разум без усилий, как облако, гонимое ветром где-то в небесах. Когда оно ушло, осталась пустота, ощущение бессмысленности, безликое синее полотно без переливчатых красок. Тоширо ожидающе смотрел на него, сжав губы в крепкую терпеливую линию. Ичиго еще секунду смотрел на эту линию, а потом буквально нырнул вперед, сталкиваясь с мальчишкой губами. 

\- Куросаки! - вскрикнул капитан, отшатнувшись. Его широкие, удивленные, возмущенные глаза встретились с оптимистичным взглядом Ичиго.

Долгое мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, но затем, словно очнувшись, одновременно залопотали бессвязную чепуху:

\- Что ты?..

-... прости меня, прости меня...

\- ...ты не можешь так просто...

Ичиго заставил губы сжаться; челюсти протестующе заныли, а мозг взвыл, не в силах подобрать слова. Сдавшись, он начал бессмысленно размахивать руками, отступил назад и велел своему сердцу заткнуться, закопал его дикий крик глубоко под землю. 

\- Мне очень-очень жаль, прости ме... 

\- Это было... Очень неуместно, Куросаки, - проговорил Тоширо чуть дрогнувшим голосом. 

Он дергал себя за форму и моргнул, по крайней мере, дюжину раз; черты его лица метались между смущением и неуклюжей улыбкой. 

\- Я знаю, знаю... Господи, мне так жаль... Просто я хотел сделать это с того момента, как ты вошел... Мне так жаль... Наверно, я лучше пойду. Господи... 

Взорвать самого себя своим же кидо в этот раз было идеальным вариантом. Ощущения были ужасные: Тоширо уставился на него, как на невменяемого, качая головой и кусая губы. Ичиго прижал руки к груди, надеясь защитить себя от подлой правды: он только что оторвал солидный кусок мяса от их дружбы и швырнул его собакам.

\- Прости меня, пожалуйста, я просто.... 

Если бы он не наблюдал внимательно за лицом Тоширо в поисках любых признаков отвращения или ужаса, он бы упустил тихий вздох и то, как расслабились детские плечи. 

"Вот оно, - горько пробормотал его мозг. - Вали отсюда, потому что вот оно..."

\- Возможно, - пробормотал капитан так тихо, что лишь мышь могла бы услышать, - ужин подошел бы больше?

\- Пардон? - выпалил Ичиго и поморщился от посланного ему свирепого взгляда. - Я... Я имел в виду...

\- Ну? - позвал Тоширо. - Полагаю, что ты именно этого хотел. Если же ты ищешь просто отношений ни о чем, то я действительно не тот человек, который... 

Это его сердце улетело в облака, или ему от счастья мозги снесло? 

\- Нет! В смысле, да! Да! - он нахмурился и прикусил язык, увидев изумленное лицо Тоширо. - нет, подожди... Нет. Я не хочу краткосрочных отношений. Ужин - чудная идея, да. Да.

Он потер шею и рассмеялся от облегчения. Тоширо вздохнул и возвел очи горе, но в этот раз он улыбался с мягкой нежностью в глазах и - _черт побери, да_ \- с этим вполне можно жить.


End file.
